


More (than I thought you'd be)

by WizardSandwich



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining, bullshitting rules for fullstasis, little bit of jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Ironhide is slagged.
Relationships: Ironhide/Prowl
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	More (than I thought you'd be)

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't meant to be a purely ironhide/prowl fic but here we are

Prowl is the prettiest Autobot. Maybe that’s subjective or something, but Ironhide certainly thinks it’s the truth. And, well, Ironhide has been around for a long time. He should definitely know what pretty—what gorgeous—looks like.

It definitely looks like Prowl.

And clearly everyone else is realizing it too, based on the way that Sunstreaker stares at those pretty doorwings or the way Red Alert stares at that bumper. Ironhide would say it’s about time if he were any less inconvenienced by it.

As it is, Ratchet is taking up Ironhide’s sweet time with Prowl. The medic’s servo rests fondly on Prowl’s arm as he talks about a strategy game that Jazz had recently gifted him. His optics are soft as he watches Prowl make a gesture with his doorwings. The rest of Prowl’s frame is otherwise fettered, the perfect picture of poise and calmness, but his doorwings always give him away.

Prowl doesn’t even seem to notice contact. In fact, he seems to lean into it. His whole frame does. It’s enough to make Ironhide narrow his optics. He trusts Ratchet, he does, but he _likes_ Prowl. A lot. And he’ll be damned if anyone tries to take advantage of him… and if they cut into Ironhide’s time with him.

“Prowl,” he says, not even trying to be subtle. He’s never been good at it.

Prowl looks up at him. Ironhide can see the way his optics dim as he checks his chronometer for the date and the time. Prowl’s optics brighten again a moment later. He doesn’t smile at Ratchet as he stands, but everyone knows that Prowl communicates more with his doorwings. They flick in a gesture that’s _busy-gottogo-seeyoulater?_

“Ironhide and I have plans,” Prowl explains, not elaborating. Ratchet can easily read and understand most of Prowl’s gestures.

Ratchet nods, standing and pulling himself into a mimicry of a human stretch. “I’ve got a shift now anyway, Prowl. Have fun,” Ratchet says, patting Prowl’s shoulder as he passes. Prowl’s doorwings move upward at the movement, showing off his satisfaction and contentedness.

“Alright,” Ironhide carefully rests his servo on Prowl’s arm, guiding him along. “Now, did you want to work on your shooting today or just play a game of Praxus Fold ‘Em?”

Prowl gives Ironhide an unamused look. “You know that gambling isn’t allowed.”

Ironhide laughs, a full and hearty sound. “I seem to remember that Decepticon commander you tricked out of his ship,” he teases gently.

Prowl somehow manages to look even less amused but even he can’t hide the way his doorwings tick upward in amusement. It’s good to know Prowl trusts him enough to not even bother hiding his reactions. It makes Ironhide’s spark warm in affection.

“Yes, well,” Prowl says, “I seem to remember you were tied up at the time. Perhaps you were just imagining things from the energon being cut off from your processor.”

“Nah, I could never imagine anything that great.” Ironhide lets go of Prowl’s arm long enough to input the code to his habsuite. Funny, he didn’t realize that they were so close to arriving. “’Sides, I think that every once and a while they still call for rematches. Blaster has them marked as spam.”

“As they should be.” Prowl nods solemnly, much too seriously, as he passes by Ironhide.

It makes Ironhide start to laugh. Really, Prowl was so much fun for a mech branded as “serious” and “uncaring.” The general army just didn’t know how to appreciate his jokes. Or his skill in stealing Sideswipe’s supplies from under his nasal ridge.

“The Fullstasis board is under the berth, right?” Prowl asks, already kneeling and digging under it.

Ironhide nods before realizing Prowl can’t see him. “Yeah, should be near the head,” he informs.

He knows Prowl finds it based on the way his shimmies to reach it. He’s back out again in another moment, triumphantly holding the folded holoboard in his servos. He stands and brings it over to the lone table that sits in one corner. He sits in one of the mismatched chairs. Ironhide takes his place across from him.

Prowl carefully presses one of the buttons on the side of the cube and it begins to gently unfold into the Fullstasis board. The pieces start to appear the moment it’s finished.

“Do you wish to be green or gold, Ironhide?” Prowl asks.

Ironhide shrugs, “Up to you. You know I don’t mind much.”

Prowl nods, pressing one of the diamonds on the center of the board. It blinks for a moment before switching the colors of the pieces. “I will take green to give you a fighting chance,” Prowl informs. “Your move.”

Ironhide’s lips quirk upward into a grin and he leans forward, grabbing one of the solidified holographic game pieces and moving it to the nearest free space. Prowl’s doorwings move downward gently and Ironhide practically see his processor dissecting how the game will go.

“Good move,” Prowl praises, despite the game just beginning, which means he expects Ironhide to give him a challenge this time.

Prowl picks up one of his vigs and moves it over almost all of his pieces. Ironhide grins.

Hours later, it’s clear that Prowl is the winner, but Ironhide gave him a fight. Prowl has only half of his pieces left when Ironhide only has two. He easily wipes out them out in one move.

“Fullstasis,” Prowl declares.

Ironhide leans back in his seat, relaxed and still grinning. He lets Prowl pack up the board. “You’ve got a shift tomorrow?” he asks casually.

Prowl nods. He turns away from Ironhide to stash Fullstasis away again, slipping it back under the berth. “Yes. I’ll be setting up the nightshift for the rest of the month tomorrow.” He stands and faces Ironhide again. “If you could, could you make sure that the base’s population tells me their plans then instead of the day before they have a date? The schedule was bad enough last time…”

Prowl trails off, clearly thinking of the chaos that was finding mechs to cover for each other. “Got you, Prowl, it’ll be fine,” Ironhide assures. He’d talk to them during the mid-shift break.

“Thank you,” Prowl says softly and his smile is sweet. He looks content like this.

“No problem, Prowl,” Ironhide reassures.

He can feel the warmth in his spark, the knot in his tanks. And, suddenly, he knows that he wouldn’t do absolutely anything for Prowl, but he’d do enough that it terrifies him. He’d take shifts he hates and hunt down Decepticons for him and he’d hold him close and kiss him until he couldn’t anymore.

To sum it up? Ironhide is more slagged than he’d already thought himself to be. He wants more from Prowl than he thought he did.

Prowl leaves and the _I’d do anything for you_ is hung out in the air to dry where he can’t hear it.


End file.
